The Northern Snows'
by DangerousGames87
Summary: Winds are howling, and the world darkens, on the eve of the Targaryens destruction a life is snuffed out, yet two are born from it, two very important lives, two lives that will change the world or bring it to it's knees, their song is not the song of Ice and Fire. No. Their song is sung by the Wolves of the North.


**Eddard Stark**

 _It had been seventeen years since the war, since the Targaryen's were defeated, since his sisters death. The memory still pained him even after so long, even after Lyanna's face had slowly been forgotten by time, but the room, he could still see it, Winter roses spread all around, but had been destroyed by time and blood, Lyanna's blood._

 _He remembers so very clearly bursting into the room that held his sister, what awaited him shocked him even more, Lyanna was in bed, a babe in her arms, she was crying, he remembered, crying for her brothers, for her father, for Winterfell._

 _He had walked further into the room, before crouching beside his sister, he had tried speaking to her but what gave answer was not the sister he remembered._

" _Why can't you leave me alone!" His sister had shouted, sobbing uncontrollably, muttering about ghosts, about him being a ghost, who had come to make her suffer._

 _His heart was torn asunder for his sister, the babe in her arms he noticed had long been dead, bruising had formed around it's throat, the babe had been strangled, by it's own mother, he tried calling for her again, and he was met with no answer._

" _She's been like this for weeks, m'lord, we tried everything, but nothing seemed to work" A wetnurse had spoken behind him, he remembers her face as clear as day._

" _The babe?" He had asked, to emotional to say anything else._

" _She killed him, m'lord, Rhaegar had told her that you had been killed leading a force south through the Riverlands, to meet up with Robert Baratheon, he said that it had been him, that had made the killing blow, he took her again after that, like he had so many times before, she never moved, never screamed, never tried to hurt him, like she had tried to do before, this time she had just starred off into the dark pits of the room, he kept whispering about a prophecy being fulfilled, about the Dragon having three heads, that's all he ever talked about if he was not using and abusing your sister m'lord, so when she gave birth and she looked into the babes violet eyes, she gripped it's throat and squeezed, the babe never made a sound, it didn't have time to, because when we were able to free it of it's mother's grip it was already dead." The wet nurse had finished, her head looking towards the floor._

 _It wasn't long before his sister fell into the arms of the Gods, he had begged her to talk to him, he would've given anything to have her say Ned one last time, but it wasn't so, she had died afraid and believing that her family had been nearly wiped out, himself and Howland Reed had spent hours preparing graves for the fallen Knights, and his men, and even one for the babe, he had looked at it for awhile, it's silver hair and violet eyes shone bright, but void of life._

"Lord Stark?" A voice spoke, breaking him from his memories, and gladly so, but no sooner were they on the front of his mind again when he turned around, he flashed a pained smile. "There's no need to call me that in private Jon"

"My apologies father" Jon bowed his head.

"It's no matter, now what is it you need?" He asked as he sat in his chair, before pointing out to Jon to take the seat opposite him.

"Father, I wish to go to Castle Black when Uncle Benjen comes to visit again, I want to take the black" His son asks confidently.

"No" He answers in reply, his tone demanding that Jon should leave the conversation there, but as this same argument kept popping up, Jon was soon more confident in demanding his wish, one time Jon had said that he would just leave anyway, he had answered back that if he did, he would drag him back and lock him in a cell until he learned not to.

"But why, why can't I join the order you and Uncle Benjen speak so fondly of, why can't I take control of my life, here, I'll always been known as the bastard of Winterfell, the one of two black spots on the famous Lord Eddard Starks honour, yet when I try and do something you tell me not to, why?"

"Because I will not lose my son!" He hissed, cold fury.

"I will never be viewed as that, I will always be known as your mistake, I am a Snow, not a Stark!" Jon hissed back at him, the same cold fury flowing through him as well.

"You are not a mistake!" He whispered.

"I am mistake, a mistake from some whore you bedded in the sout-" A slap interrupted his son's verbal assault, the boy seven and ten, had fallen to the floor from the power of it.

"Jon… I… I'm sor-" He began only to be cut off by his son, smiling as he got to his feet.

"At least I know you loved her" Is all Jon said before turning and leaving the room, finding Catelyn, Arya and Robb standing on the other side, all with different emotions written on their faces, Arya was angry, having heard the slap, he could see it in her eyes, the cold fury that he and Jon shared was also in her, she left following Jon down the corridor, he looked to find Robb, who was looking at him with a shocked expression, but one that had a hint shame, shame that was focused on him, and in turn his guilt and shame doubled as he looked on to see Cat, her face emotionless but her eyes gleamed with something nasty.

"Ned, he needed to be disci-"

"Don't Cat, nothing excuses the fact that I just hit my son." He said, cutting her off.

"Did you lover her?" Catelyn asked, as she stood tense in the doorway.

"Do we need to do this now?" He asked in return, glancing at Robb who had been standing beside his mother, looking back and forth.

"Yes." Was all she replied with, he noticed her hands clenched within themselves, he also noticed Robb doing the same, but his hands were by his side.

"Yes." He replied, before walking out of his solar, leaving a seething Cat and Robb behind, both seething for different reasons.

* * *

 **Lyarra**

"That's another one squid, pay up" She said amused, she had just beaten Theons shot by putting her arrow down the centre of his, he had choked on air when she did that and all she did was turn and smirk.

"You're cheating somehow, I'm sure of it." Theon said, pulling out his coin purse, "How much did we bet, ten silver?" He asked as he rummaged around his purse.

"Twenty silver, Squid, don't try this again." She corrected, holding her hand out ready to receive the silver.

"Fine then, your more expensive than Ros, but I wouldn't mind paying double for you" Theon whispered, her eyes watched his own as they looked up and down.

"I'll break you nose again Greyjoy if you compare me to a whore again, and don't think I won't, remember the last time you did something I didn't like" She snarled out.

"Yeah, yeah, you and that prick of a brother take great pleasure in-" Theon ducked from her punch, but not enough as her fist smashed against his forehead, forcing him to the ground, whilst she tended to her knuckles.

"What the fuck! You crazy cunt!" Theon shouted in pain as he rolled around on the floor.

"That's for calling my brother a prick, squid!" She gasped out as she shook her hand, trying to alleviate the pain.

Theon was about to say something else, but the door to the great hall flew open, cutting him off, she watched as Jon practically flew out of the hall and onto his horse in the stables and rode out of Winterfell, she quickly picked up her bow and arrows, and she too was on her horse following after her brother, she had heard Arya, call for her to stop and wait for her but she ignored her, Jon was a great rider, better than her and she would soon lose him if she slowed down even a little bit.

The Wolfswood, was something of a magical place, whilst the Godswood, would be her favourite place to go, the Wolfswood held it's own magic, the forest was teamed with wolves, their howling would go on through the night, sometimes, her and Jon's window would be left open, just so she could hear them more clearly.

She rode for a straight hour before stopping before a Weirwood tree, Jon sat underneath it, as his horse drank from a stream just a few yards away.

"I found this place a while ago, it was my place to sit and think, away from where Father and everyone else could find me." Jon spoke first as he looked into the eyes of the tree.

"Even me." She whispered, yet Jon heard it clear enough.

"Even you," Jon replied, looking at her for a mere second before looking back at the tree. "I was going to tell you, but this place, it's peaceful, hidden… mine."

"I don't mind you not telling me Jon," She said as she stepped closer to her brother "I also have a place, I go to when I just want to hide, there's this tree in the Godswood where a branch split into two before joining again, and it's as if it was done for me, I can fit in the gap it made perfectly and comfortably, I hid there once and fell asleep, it was whe-"

"When the Karstarks and Umbers came to visit, I remember, Lady Stark, had told you to be on your best behaviour, saying-"

"' _You may be a bastard, but men will still want to marry you thanks to your Stark blood, even if you are tainted',_ Yeah I remember, the bitch, so just to spite her I left for the Godswood before she woke on the morning of their arrival."

"You should of seen her face, when I announced that you hadn't been in the room when I woke, I thought she was going to kill me with just that look on her face." Jon said as he smiled at the memory.

They sat there then, for hours, staring at the Weirwood tree, holding each others hands, when she finally broke the silence with the question she had been meaning to ask from the start.

"What happened Jon, your face is still red, did someone hit you, was it Catelyn?" She asked as she rubbed his face with the back of her hand.

"I asked father if I could join the Nights Watch." Was all he replied.

"What?" She seethed, "You were going to leave me and join the 'noble' order, without telling me first!" She screamed, her fist clenching tightly in his dark curly hair, hair so much like her own.

"I didn't want to upset you" Jon replied meekly.

"Upset me! What do you think would happen if I woke one morning to find you gone, my heart would shatter, you're my brother, my twin brother, and you would've left me!" She cried, tears spilling down her face.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry!? Sorry!? You're a prick Jon, a selfish prick!" She screamed, launching herself off the floor and towards her horse.

"Selfish? What else do I have to give! You'll get married to some second or third son, whilst I'm nothing, but a man without a name!" Jon screamed in return, grabbing her by the arm and tuning her to face him.

"Oh so because I'm a woman, it's my fault?" She asked fuming, as she hit his chest.

"Of course not but you can- Stop hitting me Lyarra- You can take another name, you don't have to be- Lyarra stop- you don't have to be a snow for the rest of your- Lyarra, seven hells, stop hitting me!" Jon shouted at her, before smashing his lips onto hers, she fought it, but only for a second, before she returned his attention, their tongues battling each other as they both fought for dominance, he pulled her body into his own roughly and in response she bit his lip, the taste of blood following soon after, he hissed in response, but didn't break away until a few minutes after, his forehead touching hers.

"I love you, Lyarra, that's why, I don't want to see you with anyone else, carrying anyone else's child." Jon whispered, his eyes still closed.

"I love you too" She replied.

"It's wrong." Jon gasped out.

"No it's not, it has always been me and you, and it will always be me and you, from this day to our last day." She replied back, her fingers stroking his face.

"Me and you, from this day to our last day" He replied back.

* * *

 **Robb**

"They're back!" Arya shouted as she ran into the main hall, he had been waiting for them to return as much as Arya has, but refused to show it as vocally as his little sister did, his father and mother were seated next to each other, but haven't spoken a word to each other since earlier, Bran was aware of this and had starred down at his plate this entire time, Sansa, was confused at first, but had soon rolled her eyes when it was about their 'bastard brother' and Rickon was to young to understand anything really.

He was happy that they had returned, but that happiness was soon crushed as he saw the look on his half sisters face as she stormed in.

"You hit him." Lyarra announced, before their father could even utter a word.

"You will show resp-" His mother started before being cut off.

"You hit him." Lyarra again said, anger laced her tone, but unlike most of the Starks, her fury and rage was a fire rather than the ice which flowed through Father, Jon and Arya.

"I did." Was all his father said.

"Because he asked about mother. You owe it to us, to him more than me, your bitch of a wife, wants me gone to breed little lords for second or third sons and Jon wants to join the Nights Watch, why? Because of the cunt sat next to you!" Lyarra screamed.

"Lyarra!" Himself, Father, Mother and Jon shouted.

"What? It's true, she may be a great mother to her children, but she has always hated Jon and I, she's even gotten Sansa to hate us!" Lyarra shouted again.

"Go to your room, now, Lyarra, I will speak to you after diner!" Father seethed.

"Fine, my lord!" Was all his half sister said before storming off, Jon following her soon after.

It wasn't until later that night, when he heard his Father shout for the guards, that dread crept into his heart, he had been quick to throw on his jerkin and breeches, and grabbed his sword, he noticed the guards were at Lyarra's and Jon's room and he watched as his Father crunch a piece of paper within his hand.

"They're gone, they're gone" Was all his father whispered, it was then when he noticed the room, nearly everything was gone except from the bed and other belongings that couldn't be moved quick enough or to heavy, clothes were gone, Jon's sword, Lyarra's bow and knives.

"I want riders to go towards White Harbour, I want them found and brought back here, now!" Father shouted, before he too moved out of the room.

The note was left on the floor he picked it up and opened it.

" _Goodbye, We love you"_

Was all it said, he looked around the room again before he too took off.

* * *

 **Eddard**

 _As they rode further into Dorne, and towards Starfall, ancestral seat of house Dayne, did fear once again creep into his heart and soul, not a soul had been seen for near two weeks, nobody on the road or in the taverns and villages, Howland needed attention, blood still seeped out of his body, at a slow rate, not fast enough to kill him, but it wasn't the blood loss that had him worried, it was the wound itself, taint had not yet started to take hold, but sooner or later it will._

 _It was another day before he saw Starfall, or what was left of it, bodies had been piled up outside it's walls, burnt to a crisp, unrecognisable, it made him feel sick, he rushed his horse forward, yet the keeps yard was eerily quiet, not a sound at all, no guards, no babes wailing, just nothing at all, apart from the panting of his horse._

" _Ned, cover your face!" Howland gasped out as he reached him, he took Lord Reeds advice, and tied a piece of cloth around his face._

" _Looks as if a plague happened, no wall damage, no bodies on spikes, just burnt bodies instead, they were too late to recognise a sickness in their keep" Howland said as he looked around._

 _He could trust Howlands counsel on this, the cranogmen were deft with poisons and sicknesses, they used them as weapons, and it's one of the main reasons why Greywater Watch has not been taken, other than the fact that the keep in which the lord resides in can move._

 _They walked through the barren hall, an attempt at blockading it had been half done, what ever had affected them must have worked fast, as bodies unburned were still residing in the hall, he walked further in expecting even more bodies, yet the halls remained empty._

 _It was then when he heard the wailing of a babe, he traded looks with Howland, before bolting off in the direction of the noise, a door blocked his way but not for long, the sight made tears come to his eyes as he saw Ashara's corpse on the floor, clutching a note in her hands, Howland made his way to the babes whilst he simply starred at the form of the once beautiful and full of life Ashara._

 _He took the note from her cold fingers and opened it, the tears finally rolling down his face as he read the note._

" _Ned I love you, I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you, and that love bore two beautiful babes into the world, I gave them names, Jon, for your foster father and Lyarra for your mother, I lov"_

 _The note scribbled off at the end, he turned and saw Howland nursing two babes in his arms, he smiled as he walked over to them, he brought them into his chest and finally let sobs echo out into the barren keep._

* * *

 **Lyarra**

"Why in all the hells, did you really think it was a good idea to go North instead of South?" She muttered as she walked alongside Jon her feet aching.

The weather had taken a bad turn, as if to scold them for running, for leaving the only kin they have ever known. She cursed their luck over and over again, she wanted to hunt something, to eat meat, but with the weather as bad as it was, she knew she would only be able to frozen carcasses rather than fresh meat.

"They would expect us to go to White Harbour, not Eastwatch by the sea, especially with you tagging along, Father wouldn't even think about me taking you to the Nights Watch, as honourable as the order is, some of the people would find it hard to control themselves around a woman." Jon replied, she only rolled her eyes as he spoke.

"Jon, I literally don't have tits!" She said, as she looked down at her own chest. She was a skinny girl, her moon blood came and went over the moons, yet it seemed only her waist gained any curves, her tits grew little if not at all, but her perky arse was something she was proud of, anyway she had found that not growing tits had been blessing, a bow string is a lot easier to pull back and release without a pair of huge tits getting in the way. "You could, give me a cloak and I would fit right in" She finished, with a wolfish grin spread across her face.

"Lets not test that theory." Was all Jon said on the topic before going back to her previous point. "Besides, this weather will hide our tracks, it's a blessing not a curse, Lya."

"Yeah, sure, what ever you say!"

"Trust me on this." Jon begged her as they trudged through the heeps of snow on the ground, they're horses had been killed for food as they soon began to run out, the storm had severely impacted them and their ability to travel.

"Jon, I can't, I'm so cold." She gasped out, the biting temperature pained her as she fought to move, she could see the worry in her brothers eyes as he turned back towards her, she didn't know what happened next, because at one moment she was staring at her brother, the next she was looking up at the sky, before darkness took her.

* * *

 **Eddard**

"My Lord! The storms gotten worse, we need to head back, going further North is suicide, Arron and Thomas, have frostbite, they won't make it unless we turn around" Jory advised.

"No, I can't leave them out here in this weather!" He replied, never looking back, powering his horse further ahead.

"My Lord, they're smart, they would've taken shelter by now, we need to head back and wait out the storm." Jory once again advised.

His heart had shattered when he had found the note, his children, his two children from the first woman he loved had left, hating him and his wife, the thought of them dying with that kind of hatred for him left him feeling hollow and sick, he couldn't fail them, he couldn't let them be with Ashara before they had even lived their lives.

"I can't Jory, I can't leave them out here, alone" He whispered.

"They're not alone My Lord, they have each other." Jory advised.

He grimaced, but conceded, whilst he wanted to find his children, he also had a duty to his men "You're right, we need to let the storm pass, before we even attempt finding them." He replied, before turning towards his men "Head back to Winterfell, we must wait out the storm!"

 _I just hope they're safe._

* * *

 **Jon**

The fire went out hours ago, he had been lucky really to even find enough dry wood to start a fire, but it wasn't enough for the night, but it had been enough to stop Lyarra from shaking atleast for a little while, now both of them were shaking, Lyarra hadn't awoken since falling unconscious and now he could barely keep his eyes open.

He was so tired, from running, from the fighting, from the name calling. He couldn't stick it any longer, maybe if he closed his eyed it would all stop, just for a little while anyway.

He leaned his head against Lyarra's, taking comfort in her being in his arms, he couldn't ever bare to see her leave him, he loved her as a man loves a woman, he shouldn't it's wrong but it felt so right.

"I am yours and you are mine, now… and… always" He gasped out as the world blackened around him.

He hadn't catched the black cloaked figure walking towards him.

* * *

 **Don't know why I did this, but I started to get back into writing, I don't know if Hear me Roar will ever come back but I felt a need to write again, and this was in the works a while ago but never finished it.**

 **If you like it thanks and I might even update it once in a while, don't expect a schedule or anything I'm awful at keeping to those, but hey.**

 **The Tenses are probably screwed up sorry about that but I wasn't entirely to bothered about them.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
